


No Escape

by Makatza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makatza/pseuds/Makatza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka could hear a amused chuckle escape from the man above him. When he felt the sharp blade of kunai carefully ripping at his clothes he knew there was no escape, (not that he'd want to) but that didn't mean he would make it easy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters from Naruto. All belong to the rightful creator Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Titled by kittyKatTerra (Fanfiction.net)

He could feel the guys hardness press against his backside and when he felt the sharp blade of kunai ripping at his cloths and was pinned to the bed he knew there was no escape, but that didn't mean he would make it easy for him. He was flipped over and a hand went to hold his own down by the wrists, when he felt a hand reach to undo his pants he knew his chance had come. With quick reflexes he went to knee his assailant but a the last second his hit was blocked. Iruka could hear a amused chuckle escape from the man above him. Iruka thrashed like crazy trying to loosen the hold on him enough to be able to get the chance to escape.

"Mah... your going to make this harder than it has to be huh sensei?" Kakashi murmured in his ear taking the lobe in his mouth and sucking on it.

"Kakashi! What the hell are you doing! " Iruka yelled sounding shocked.

"Just something I've been wanting to do for months."

Iruka was startled again when he felt Kakashi's knee slowly slid up in between his legs forcing them apart, slowly inching closer to his groin.

"Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said whimpering when he heard Kakashi growl. Iruka tried to buck him off when he felt Kakashi tie his hands to the bed post using chakra wire, but Kakashi's muscles seemed to be made of rock-hard steel. Once tied Kakashi's hand slid up to Iruka's pony tail holder ,pulling it out and running a hand threw his hair grabbing it in a fist and forcing his head back and kissing him full on the lips. When Iruka felt Kakashi's tongue press into his mouth he bite down hard on it and then yelped in pain as Kakashi yanked his head back by his hair.

"You shouldn't have done that Iruka."Kakashi snarled in anger as he healed the wound on his tongue, then ripped a piece of the sheet to tie around Iruka mouth to silence his protests. Both his hands then slid down to grab Iruka's hips with bruising force one hand going to cup his right butt cheek as as slightly slick finger slid into his crack to press against his entrance. Iruka groaned, tears started to gather at the corner of his eyes. Was he just going to plunge right in? His eyes widen in shock and pain as he felt the broad head of Kakashi's length pressed inward the sheer pain of being penetrated by the large thick rigid object made Iruka feel like he was being split in two. Iruka clenched his teeth when the rest of the flared edge of Kakashi's member slid within the ring of his anal muscles, his muscles contracted trying in vain to push him out. Kakashi paused when he felt Iruka trying to push him out and decided to at least give Iruka a chance to relax so in the mean time he went to his throat biting and sucking making sure to leave plenty of love bites.

"Relax Ruka, don't make this harder on yourself." Kakashi said nuzzling Iruka's neck trying to comfort him.

When Kakashi felt Iruka relax he looped one of his arm around Iruka's waist and the other on his hip and pulled himself upward, shoving the rest of his large pulsing, rigid shaft in him.  
Iruka's scream was stifled with the gage, he hadn't been with anyone for a while, Kakashi was extremely large and hard and it hurt like hell.

"Fuck...you're so tight."Kakashi groaned as his fingers bit hard into Iruka's flesh sure to leave bruises come tomorrow.

Iruka bit his lip trying to stifle the groan just dying to come out, never in his life had he felt so full. He tensed when he felt Kakashi pull back and surged back in, hard and fast. Pure pleasure, brutally intense, pleasure coursed through him as Kakashi slammed into his prostate and it felt like a electrical jolt that started at his pelvic region and went throughout the rest of his body.

Oh gods, it feels so good! Iruka thought as he arched up into Kakashi thrusts, he threw back his head and without realizing he was showing Kakashi a clear sign of submission. Kakashi groaned at the little sounds coming out of Iruka throat, he pulled pack and slammed back in hammering into him, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed throughout the room followed by Kakashi's impassioned grunts. Kakashi couldn't help but give a satisfied smirk for someone that was so /against/ their coupling in the beginning Iruka seemed to be really enjoying himself. Quickly before Iruka had time to react Kakashi undid the chakra wire holding Iruka's hands, pulled out of him and flipped him onto his stomach before thrusting back into him grounding hard and deep. He pressed a hand in between Iruka's shoulder blades, untied the cloth from around Iruka mouth all without stopping his thrusts. The brunet was surprised when he suddenly found himself in a new position...he felt even more vulnerable with Kakashi's body over his holding him down with his weight as he continued to move within him. Kakashi noticed how Iruka hands were clenched and how he seemed to arch into him with every thrusts driving him deeper, he slid a hand underneath him and pinched a swollen nipple before grabbing onto his right shoulder as his other hand grabbed onto his left hip grinding upward into Iruka.

Iruka writhed and jerked his head and moaned at the feeling of being taken, dominated so fully. Kakashi's thrust were getting faster and he was grinding deeply into Iruka's prostate it, he could feel his balls tighten with the coming release. Iruka knew he was getting close, he glared over his shoulder snarling and trying to twist and dislodge Kakashi before he came within him. Kakashi couldn' help but chuckle at Iruka's weak attempts he closed his arms tight around Iruka, locking him in a tight embrace against his chest as his thrusts quickened. Kakashi grinned and held on to the struggling chuunin, pushing into him, thrusting once, twice, three times being slamming in deep. He could feel his member pulse deep within Iruka as he spilled his seed, letting out a animalistic growl of satisfaction, of possessiveness escape his throat. He pumped Iruka length feeling Iruka's climax spill into his hand. Iruka bucked and twisted crying out in a chocked scream as he felt the hot wetness jetting deep into his bowels, he could feel his muscles clenching milking Kakashi's slowly softening shaft.

Kakashi couldn't help himself and bit hard into Iruka's tan shoulder feeling Iruka throw his head back and thrash at the sudden pain, Kakashi pulled his mouth away a gave a apologetic lick before allowing himself to collapse on top of Iruka, his hands stopping to rest on top of Iruka's own before he leaned in close to whisper into Iruka's ear.

"Can I stay?." Kakashi asked as pulled away from the exhausted chuunin and gently turned him over onto his back and waited for an answer.

"Kakashi why do you always ask the same question every time?" Iruka sighed sitting up and wincing at how sore he was.

Every time that Kakashi returned from a long mission he always asked the same question as if he was worried that he was no longer going to be welcomed in Iruka's home. The were lovers, but Kakashi always worried that Iruka would find someone else that deserved him more than he did. Whenever Kakashi came home after being away for so long or had been on a rather difficult, bloody mission they had rough sex, but no matter how rough it was Kakashi was always careful not to hurt his precious lover.

"I thought I said no biting." Grumbled Iruka looking up at him and giving Kakashi weak glare as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Kakashi asked sounding worried that he had been to rough with him.

"No it's nothing I can't handle, but I'm going to be really sore tomorrow." Iruka answered pulling Kakashi into a kiss. "I really missed you, Kashi."

Kakashi relaxed and kissed back slowly running his hand through Iruka's soft hair. "I missed you too, Ruka."

"You owe me new pajamas." Iruka pouted motioning to his shredded ones on the floor. Kakashi gave him a sheepish look having forgotten that he had destroyed them.  
"Mah I'll buy you as many as you want." Kakashi replied settling himself on Iruka and nuzzling against his neck.

Kakashi didn't want this to ever end. He loved this beautiful, loving, kind, and caring person with all his heart. Iruka was his life line, the reason he fought so hard, the reason he made sure to come home after every mission and not be killed on the battle field. How could Iruka love someone like him? No matter how many times Iruka told him not to worry he felt that he was undeserving of Iruka's love.

He didn't want to disappear into the night like so many others before him had.  
Those that had been buried, mourned for and then forgotten as people continued to live on with their lives.  
No, that would never happen to him as long as he had Iruka to return to.


End file.
